Di Semenanjung Kertas
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Ketika Kuro dan Oikawa bertemu di sebuah kafe bernuansa monokrom #1stEveFFA


"Kau Kuro Tetsuro kan? Mantan kapten Nekoma?" tanya seorang Oikawa menunjuk pemuda bermahkota helai hitam yang duduk di kursi kafe menghadap jalanan dengan tiga tumpuk buku tebal di sebelah kirinya dan baru saja menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku bergaris. Jangan lupakan satu buah buku paket cukup tebal yang terbuka.

"Kau, Oikawa Tooru?"

.

.

.

 **Di Semenanjung Kertas**

Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

Di Semenanjung Kertas (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated : T

Kuro x Oikawa

Fanfic for ShipperChuu

#1stEveFFA

.

.

.

 _Flat white_ yang dipesan sudah tiba. Menemani Oikawa duduk berdampingan dengan Kuro yang sedang mencatat materi yang akan dia gunakan dalam kuis berikutnya.

"Tak aku sangka akan bertemu dengan mantan kapten Nekoma di sini." Ujar Oikawa, menaruh beberapa buku juga di atas meja. Sepertinya akan ikut menulis entah apa.

"Aku juga, tidak menyangka akan bertemu kapten dan _setter_ mengerikan sepertimu." Balas Kuro, dia sudah kembali menulis dan fokus pada hal di depannya.

"Mengerikan? Kau terlalu berlebihan." Kata Oikawa tertawa kikuk. Dia membuka sebuah buku kosong dan juga sebuah buku paket yang berisi algoritma yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami oleh orang awam.

Keduanya diam dalam waktu lama. Larut dalam konsentrasi masin-masing. Oikawa dengan algoritmanya yang rumit, dan Kuro dengan banyak sekali tulisan berderet yang entah itu isinya apa saja. Sama-sama tidak ingin mengganggu atau mengusik satu sama lain. Hanya ada suara gesekan ujung bulpoin yang beradu dengan kertas di antara kedunya. Atau sesekali Oikawa yang menyesap _flat white_ miliknya yang masih hangat.

Mereka juga ditemani lantunan akustik gitar dari _loud speaker_ yang dipasang di dua pojok ujung atas berhadapan menemani suasana kafe yang monokrom berhias tanaman hijau dan pot-pot yang menggantung. _Interior_ kafe yang minimalis cukup memanjakan pengunjung kafe yang kebetulan kebanyakan adalah para mahasiswa dana mahasiswi atau pelajar yang mencari tempat yang menenangkan untuk belajar atau hanya mengobrol santai. Dua orang barista di balik konter sedang meracik kopi untuk beberapa pelanggan yang baru memesan, atau menunggu roti panggangan mereka. Cemilan bagi mereka yang ingin mengganjal lapar mereka.

Di luar sana angin musim semi berhembus menyisir pepohonan yang berdiri tegak lurus dan rapi di pinggiran jalanan Tokyo. Burung-burung kecil sesekali hinggap di dahannya dan memperhatikan para pejalan kaki yang memakai baju cukup nyentrik tapi enak dilihat.

Musim semi adalah musim yang tepat untuk unjuk diri. Dan bisa saja menjadi musim di mana bunga bermekaran bagi dua insan yang bertemu. Entah itu dalam hal asrama atau pertemanan. Intinya pertanda baik.

Kuro meregangkan tubuhnya. Dia membalikkan pinggangnya ke sisi kanan dan kiri. Melemaskan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Juga melemaskan jari jemarinya sampai terdengar suara 'tak'.

"Kau kuliah di Tokyo?" tanya Kuro mulai basa-basi. Dia mau istirahat sejenak dari acara menulisnya.

"Ya," balas Oikawa tanpa mengangguk tapi masih fokus menulis, "aku pikir kuliah di Tokyo bakal menyenangkan."

"Dan hasilnya?"

"Memang menyenangkan." Jawab Oikawa.

"Ohh.."

Kuro mengambil gelas berisi teh mint lemon yang sudah habis setengah dan esnya yang sudah sedikit mengecil. Dia seruput teh itu dari sedotan kaku berwarna putih. Kuro hanya meminumnya sedikit, guna membuat suaranya tidak serak saja saat mengobrol.

"Kau masih main voli?" tanya Kuro lagi, matanya menatap ke lalu lalang orang-orang di jalanan berlangit biru bersih.

"Ya, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan hobiku itu." Balas Oikawa. Dia taruh bulpoinnya dan menyabet _flat white_ nya yang sudah dingin, "kalau dilihat, kita tidak satu kampus ya. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu selama latihan voli."

"Memang kau kuliah di mana?" tanya Kuro mulai menatap lawan bicaranya.

Oikawa menyesap minumannya sebentar dan menikmati rasa pahit dan _creamy_ dari minuman yang dia pesan itu, "Aku kuliah di Itsusu."

Kuro manggut-manggut paham, "Aku di Koudai. Kau tidak tanya sih, tapi aku kasih tahu saja." Kata Kuro terkikik.

Oikawa hanya geleng-geleng walau senyumnya terpatri jelas di wajahnya, "Tapi kau masih main voli?"

"Tentu saja aku masih main. Bahkan sudah sering ikut latih tanding dengan kampus lain."

"Dengan kampusku belum pernah ya?" tanya Oikawa agak memajukan diri ke Kuro.

"Ya, belum pernah. Katanya gak punya kenalan orang sana." Kuro terdiam sejenak, "itu kode biar latih tanding?"

"Begitulah." Ucap Oikawa menyengir, "lagipula kita tidak pernah bertanding di lapangan. Aku penasaran dengan yang katanya kalau _blocking_ mu itu bagus. Kalau diingat Nekoma memang memiliki _blocker_ yang bisa dipercaya dan handal sih."

"Kau ingin mencicipinya ya? Hmm, bisa aku beri sih secara cuma-cuma."

"Tapi pertama langkahi dulu mayat Iwa-chan." Seru Oikawa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Membanggakan mantan _ace_ Aobajohsai.

"Eh? Kau dan Iwaizumi satu kampus?" tanya Kuro mulai penasaran.

Oikawa mengangguk, "Ya, biar ada temannya di Tokyo juga."

"Heee, menarik menarik." Ucap Kuro manggut-manggut seperti baru memahami soal ujian yang sangat sulit, "Jadi kapan kita bisa mulai latih tandingnya?"

"Kapan pun aku siap."

"Kalau begitu," Kuro mengambil gawai lipat berwarna hitam yang dia taruh di dalam tas yang sama hitamnya. Dia bukan aplikasi kalender dan mencari sekiranya hari yang cocok, "Tiga puluh Maret, bagaimana?" tanya Kuro menunjukkan layar gawainya, ada kotak merah yang mengelilingi angka tiga puluh di sana.

"Hmmm, akan aku bicarakan dengan kaptenku nanti. Kalau dia oke, nanti kau aku hubungi." Balas Oikawa, "Oh, kalau begitu aku minta _e-mail_ mu."

"Boleh."

Mereka saling bertukar _e-mail_.

Sebenarnya Oikawa mau minta ID Line saja. Tapi melihat _handphone_ lipat milik Kuro, dia tidak jadi minta. Akhirnya memutuskan minta _e-mail_ saja. Lagipula pakai gaya lama juga gak buruk.

"Ngomong-ngomog, _setter_ Nekoma, eee, Kenma? Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Oikawa sekedar basa-basi.

"Oh, Kenma? Dia sepertinya kerepotan mengurusi adik kelas. Terutama Lev. Aku pikir sih begitu." Balas Kuro, senyumnya jelas terukir membicarakan teman masa kecilnya bermain voli sampai sekarang itu.

"Aku kira kalian seangkatan."

"Tidak tidak tidak."

"Mungkin aku harus menunggu tahun depan untuk melawan _setter_ andalanmu itu, Kuro."

"Kalau kau tidak bosan, boleh saja."

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu senja. Beberapa lampu jalanan dan gedung sudah ada yang menyala. Jalanan juga ramai orang-orang berjas, para pekerja yang berjalan ke tempat tinggal masing-masing. Wajah lelah dan lega mereka dapat dilihat jelas. Hari yang panjang bagi mereka yang merasakannya. Namun, hari yang pendek bagi mereka yang tidak merasakannya. Terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sendiri menjadikan mereka tidak sadar akan kondisi sekitar.

Lampu kafe tempat Oikawa dan Kuro yang masih mengobrol mulai menyala. Lagu akustik yang tadi mengalun menemani setiap pelanggan kini berganti menjadi lagu jazz. Membawa aura terang di kegelapan yang mulai datang di luar sana.

"Aduh, sudah jam segini. Aku harus segera pulang." Seru Oikawa merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas punggungnya secepat mungkin.

Kuro menatapnya seperti tidak ada niat beres-beres juga, "Sudah mau pulang duluan? Aku kira kita bisa makan malam bersama sambil lanjut ngobrol."

"Maaf, tidak bisa." Kata Oikawa membuat gestur kedua tangan bertepuk tanda minta maaf, "Aku gantian yang masak malam ini."

"Gantian? Kau jangan-jangan seatap dengan Iwaizumi?" tanya Kuro agak kaget.

Oikawa mengangguk, "Lain kali saja ya? Atau aku hubungi lagi nanti."

"Oke." Balas Kuro, jempolnya mengacung mensetujui ucapan Oikawa.

Tangan Oikawa melambai pada Kuro sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya. Tidak lupa ucapan sampai nanti dan sampai ketemu lagi diutarakan. Dia pun pergi dari kafe. Kakinya bergerak berlari menuju ke arah kiri kafe. Itu arah menuju ke stasiun bawah tanah.

Kuro tersenyum dan terkikik kecil. Dia rapikan juga bukunya dan berdiri, "Aku pulang juga ka." katanya pada diri sendiri. Dia menatap kursi sebelahnya tadi sejenak sebelum benar-benar pulang.

'Aku tidak sabar menunggu tiga puluh Maret.'

.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N: Maafkan hamba kalau ini aneh! Saya sudah berusaha sekuat yang saya bisa! Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen! Apalagi itu judul sama isi sama sekali gak nyambung banget! Tapi semoga anda mau menerima fanfic ini dengan senang hati! Walau bukan OTP tapi ini tantangan banget! Terima kasih lo udah baca! Hwaaaa!


End file.
